


I could wait forever for the perfect time and place

by PontiusHermes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Protective Jaime, Reunions, Romance if you squint, S7E7, Sweet, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Jaime finds Brienne after he leaves King's Landing.





	I could wait forever for the perfect time and place

He arrived just before sundown as the Northerners we making their camp. No-one looked at him overly long, clad in unremarkable armour and with his golden hand hidden by a glove. He walked his horse quietly through the camp, quickening only when he saw a familiar large and ungainly form. She turned at the sound of his approaching horse.  
'Jaime.' Her smile was uncharacteristically unreserved. The men standing around laughed at that.  
'Brienne.'  
'I'm glad to see you again. I though we left you in King's Landing.'  
The men around nudged each other and laughed at the earnestness in her tone.  
'You would have, but-' he smiled, 'I'm glad to see you too.'  
Some man made a joke, too loud, that perhaps the Maid of Tarth was a maid no longer. She blushed for Jaime's sake.  
'Maybe you should pretend you don't know me,' she muttered.  
He caught her eyes in his. 'I'm not ashamed to know you.' Then, to those watchers mocking Brienne, 'Could you have some courtesy?'  
She looked away. 'Don't worry. It's- you don't need to.'  
'If I had any honour as a knight I wouldn't allow them to treat you without courtesy.'  
She smiled a tight, emotionless smile. 'I'm not a lady. It doesn’t matter.'  
'It does to me.' His mouth twisted. 'Shall we move away from the gaping masses?'

Her face was hard as they left the men laughing behind them. 'I'm sorry. They were rude to you.'  
He looked at her in surprise. 'They were more rude to you.'  
'What they said implied a lack of honour on your part.'  
'It doesn’t matter. They shouldn't say things like that to you; you're a lady.'  
'I told you, I'm not a lady.' She sighed. 'I'm not a knight. I'm nothing.'  
He frowned. 'You're more a knight than any of them for the worth of your honour.'  
She smiled gently but could not meet his gaze. 'Only in your eyes.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
